parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kodi
Kodi (more formally known as Kodiak) is Balto and Jenna's son from Universal Studios' Balto series. Kodi played Quicksilver in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe Kodi Played Aladdin in Kodiladdin, Kodiladdin 2: The Return of Niju and Kodiladdin 3: The King of Thieves Kodi played Junior Asparagus in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild , alongside Kion (Phase Awesomeness) He is a fun-loving asparagus and Laura Carrot's best friend. Kodi Played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Jedi, Beauty and the Jedi 2: Enchanted Christmas He is a Prince Kodi played SpongeBob SquarePants in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) . He is a funny, somewhat childish, considerate, and heroic sponge. Kodi Played Prince Eric in The Little Huskey He is a Prince Kodi Played John Rolfe in Dustyhontas 2: Journey to a new World He is an Englishmen Kodi played Chewbacca in Animation Star Wars He is a wookiee Kodi played Max in The Little Mer-Camille He is Eric's dog Kodi played BB Robot in Deadly Friend (TheBluesRockz Style) He is a robot Kodi played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Mistercartoonmovie style) He is a Jedi Kodi played Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) Episodes II-VI He is a Jedi Master Kodi played Toaster in The Brave Little Kodi Kodi played Toulouse in The Aristowolves He is a kitten Kodi played Cassim in Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is the father of Aladdin Kodi played Mufasa in The Tuff Dog King Kodi Played In Anakinladdin Kodi Played 13 Year Old Boy Zuko In Avatar The Last Airbender SuperWhyMovie Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Prince Kodi played Beast in Beauty and the Wolf-Dog Kodi Played Will Turner in Animals of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (KodiandDusty Fan), Animals of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (KodiandDusty Fan) and Animals of the Caribbean: At World's End (KodiandDusty Fan) He is a Pirate Kodi Played Pacha in The German Shepard's New Groove He is a Father Kodi Played In The Hound's New Groove The Hound's New Groove II:Kodi's New Groove and The Hound's New Shcool He is the Henchmen Kodi Played Balto in Kodito, Kodito 2: Huskey Quest, Kodito 3: Wings of Change and Kodito 4: The Return of King Voracious He is a Wolf/Dog Kodi Played Dimitri in Dustystasia (Princekodi) He is a Kitchen Boy Kodi Played Goku in Dragon Ball Z (KodiandDusty Fan) He is a Saiyan Portayal in Simbalto III: Wings Of Change - Played by Alex Best "Animash" Friends *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Nick Wild (Zootopia) *Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear *Kovu and Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Kion and Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Marcellus "Bearenell" Michaels polar bear *Christopher Michaels and Amethyst Ambers wolves *January Jacinth panther *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia and Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ronnie Maxwells fox-coyote hybrid *Stuart Maxwells panda *Jonathan, Kristin, Joel, and James Johnson gazelle, kangaroo, and jaguar *Benjamin Stilton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) *Polar Solar bear cub *Dawn Waterfall dolphin *Kate and Garth (Alpha and Omega) *Johnny Johnson panda *Gazelle (Zootopia) aka Kiana "Kaige" Christina kangaroo *Samson "Smartstuff/Calculus" Maxwells coyote *Matthew Micahs cheetah RelativesCategory:Handsome Characters * Father- Balto * Mother- Jenna * Sister- Aleu * Brother in Law- Copper * Brother- Humphrey * Sister in Law- Kate * Wife - Dusty * Father in Law - Nava * Mother in Law - Annabelle * Son - Shasta * Daughter - Bess * Children - Kodi and Dusty's Pups Allies *Jane "Destiny" Wolfe fox *Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) Former Foes *Twilight Sparkle Enemies # Gmork and Sly # Niju and Metal # Black Wolf # King Voracious and Voracity # Steele and Belladonna # Buster # Carface and Madame Mousey # Norbert # Nightmare Moon Gallery Kodi-balto-7967384-720-576.jpg Char 58841.jpg Kodi (Balto).jpg Lovesick Kodiak (Balto).jpg Adolescent Kodi.jpeg Kodi.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Balto Characters Category:Wolves Category:Sled Dogs Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Huskies Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brothers Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Teenagers Category:Boys Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Great Alliance Category:Wild Animals Category:Universal Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Cartoon Network Characters